Lover
by ToxicTriangle
Summary: "He had never liked the term 'making love'"


It used to be a fuck, a shag, a quick and careless fumble before anybody got home; that's what he'd called it – fucking. A quick, hard, emotionless fuck…but not anymore, not since Jackson. He had never liked the term 'making love'; it wasn't what he did – until now. It was hard to deny the emotional ties with the man who was currently naked in his living room and pinning him against the wall, his own bare legs tangled around the older man's waist as they panted into longing kisses, forehead to forehead, eyes never breaking contact and heavy breathing constant as Jackson's cock pounded up inside of him, earning a low growl from the younger man whose wrists are pinned above his head – helpless and submissive for the first time in his life and he has to admit, there are no two ways about it, he's thoroughly enjoying it and he moans again, his eyes slipping shut as he feels his lover's cock brush that spot inside of him. He thrashes forward and their mouths connecting, teeth crashing and tongues caressing; it's not just fucking, Aaron decides. This is making love – hot, hard, rough, sticky, sweaty, dirty love.

Aaron loves Jackson's sex face, the way his eyes grow even darker, clouded with lust and his teeth clamp around his bottom lip when they should really be biting and sucking at that stop on Aaron's neck, the one that makes his entire body shudder and his dick strain up against his toned abdomen , throbbing and aching to be touched but Jackson still has him by the wrists and the way he's angling his cock inside Aaron's ass is driving the younger man insane; he's a mess of heavy pants, moans and incoherent sentences as Jackson continues to buck up inside of him, his tongue invading Aaron's mouth and Aaron can taste the beer his lover had had after dinner.

Jackson groans against Aaron's mouth, he sounds frustrated and needy and he breaks their kiss to place a softer one by Aaron's ear before whispering that he can't hold his position much longer. Aaron's only response is a frustrated whimper and soon they're moving. Aaron's wrists are free but the rest of his body is still pressed flush against his lover's chest as Aaron fails to untangle his legs from around Jackson's waist.

Books and magazines fly from beneath them as Jackson rests Aaron down on the coffee table, knocking anything 'uncomfortable' out of their way before hand. Aaron is impressed when Jackson gets straight back to work, pushing Aaron's knees back against the younger man's chest and easing his cock back inside of him. "Oh, fuck _yes_!" Aaron hisses and this time he's stroking his cock, his right hand grasped around the throbbing, tender length and he's pumping it with long, slow strokes.

When Jackson looks down at his boyfriend, needy, submissive and completely unravelled beneath him, he isn't quite sure that he's ever seen anything as beautiful as Aaron – face contorted in absolute bliss, his body slick with sweat as he works his straining dick. Jackson bites his lip and stares down at him; he knows Aaron likes to be watched. When the younger man meets his gaze, Blue matching Brown; equal in want, his mouth falls open and he refuses to break eye contact as he draws in a sharp breath and his back arches as Jackson's cock still pounds inside of him, desperate to meet his climax but Aaron's already coming, fist now pumping furiously at his cock as it spills white, stringy lengths of fluid across his own stomach.

It's when Jackson witnesses this that he slams into Aaron for the final time, leaning over him, their mouths meeting, Jackson's hands flat against the coffee table resting at either side of his lover's head as he reaches orgasm and shudders against the younger man with a lengthy moan. Aaron's tongue darts out to swipe against Jackson's lower lip and their eyes meet again, both men panting uncontrollably as Aaron's hand trails between them and down his chest. Two fingers come to wipe at the come splattered against Aaron's stomach and he raises the fingers to Jackson's mouth, Jackson smirks and draws them into his mouth, his tongue swirling around them and tasting his lover. "Dirty boy." Aaron purrs and removes his fingers from Jackson's mouth with a quiet 'pop'.

Jackson grins and slides off of the table to rest back against the couch, still dazed and bathing in the afterglow of his orgasm. He watches Aaron compose himself before following his lead and sliding off of the table and this when Jackson thinks that there must be something very wrong with Aaron, because Aaron does _not_ 'cuddle' after sex but here he is, climbing back into Jackson's lap, their naked, sticky bodies fitting together with ease and Aaron rests his head against Jackson's shoulder and plants a small, soft kiss to it with a smile; Aaron decides that he likes this, he likes being so close to Jackson, he likes the way Jackson fuck- makes love to him, because that's what they do; Aaron and Jackson do not fuck, _they make love_.


End file.
